


is this what you wanted?

by yyeonjunie



Series: I’m Perfect, so perfectly Broken [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Broken Choi Yeonjun, Bully Choi Yeonjun, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Crying Choi Soobin, Degradation, Emotional Hurt, Fainting, Fear, Fight or Flight mode, Graphic Description, Hurt Choi Soobin, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Liar Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentioned Huening Kai, Name-Calling, Sad Ending, Soobin Feels Broken too :(, Verbal Abuse, Victim Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeonjunie/pseuds/yyeonjunie
Summary: “Why are you alone in this hallway, teacher’s pet? Why aren’t you in class like the fucking perfect student with the fucking perfect everything you are?”Yeonjun’s bullying towards Soobin goes too far — and now he’s unconscious.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: I’m Perfect, so perfectly Broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	is this what you wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️  
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS WELL BEFORE READING. THIS MAY BE SENSITIVE TO SOME PEOPLE.

january 12th

“May I use the restroom?” a tall, deep-voiced male asked quietly, breaking the silence in the dull classroom full of focused students.

The instructor nodded, letting the male leave the classroom — and so he did, peacefully and quietly, making sure to not disturb his peers from their very important and intense studying.

Choi Soobin was his name.

The absolute depiction of a perfect student. He had everything going for him. Possessing quick-wit and intelligence, great for school and all the exams he aced, as well as having an amazing nature. Soobin was cherished by those who really got to know him.

The blue haired male kept to himself a lot, not wanting to make a lot of friends — or just have them in general. It was such a shame. Someone so empathetic, generous and pure didn’t want anyone to share it with.

“It’s not the right time to make new friends, neither is it the right time to fall in love.”

“I think you’re depressed as fuck.”

“Hyuka! Watch your mouth!”

The thoughts in Soobin’s head were quickly gone, almost like magic, when he heard a familiar seductive voice call out his name.

“Soooobin~ Oh, Soobinniee,” the voice called, his name echoing down the ghostly school hallway. 

Soobin knew that voice too well. Too fucking well.

It happened to be the same pink-haired male that had taken a liking to teasing, hurting and picking on him — and now he was alone, in that depressingly gray school hallway, with his own bully following close behind.

Or so he thought.

Soobin didn’t turn back once and kept walking, hoping to make it to the restroom in an attempt to hide himself from the older in one of the unhygienic toilet stalls.

“Why are you alone in this hallway, teacher’s pet? Why aren’t you in class like the fucking perfect student with the fucking perfect everything you are?” the not so mysterious person stated, anger getting clearer the more words he spat out.

Now the younger was ignoring him completely, fingers shaking just as much as his breath.

Soobin was nervous. Extremely nervous.

He had a gut feeling that something bad would happen — but he always had that feeling around him, because he knew his bully always brought bad luck wherever he went.

“Huh? Answer me, little good for nothing bitch! Don’t fucking ignore me, I’m talking to you,” the older yelled, pushing the blue-tinted platinum haired male up against the wall.

Soobin let out a high pitched shriek, face turning into an absolute worried one as his whole body was now shaking. He was pretty sure the boy in front of him could feel it too.

Soobin knew he was in danger. Extreme danger.

“What? Are you going to cry like the fucking piece of shit you are? Go ahead, Soobin, cry for me. Fucking cry loud too so everyone hears how fucking weak and ugly you are,” his older laughed, grabbing him by his tie and dragging him into the restroom, where he could ‘peacefully’ continue the session.

Another harsh slap greeted the literature-obsessed Choi Soobin’s face — as well as a disgusted look from the pink-haired male in front.

“You’re so fucking worthless! Why do you even exist?” the older male yelled, now grabbing the soft blue-tinted locks of the rabbit-faced male and pulling it back harshly, bound to rip out a few hair strands.

Soobin flinched before letting out a frightened whimper, tears streaming out his weak and heavy eyes that had seen and experienced too much. Too much for his messed up head to handle. 

The bullying had been going on for a few months but there was never really a reason or explanation as to why it had started. Soobin just felt like another little toy, a target for people to let out their emotions on.

Choi Yeonjun was his name. 

The school’s extrovert, popular guy, jock, whatever cliche name you want to call him.

He was known for being brave, standing up for himself and his friends, arguing with teachers over small things and manipulating people into doing stuff for and with him.

The older was exceptional with his words, being able to talk someone into something very easily.

However, a few of those things were rumours and there wasn’t actual proof of it happening — but Soobin didn’t care, and was quick to believe every nasty thing about the cherry blossom-haired older.

There wasn’t really much chemistry between the two, as far as the ‘perfect’ student could remember.

Yeonjun and Soobin had been going to school together for years, ever since the start of elementary when the younger had moved directly from Ansan-si.

The two had exchanged only a few words, casual shy little hellos as expected from such young children — especially when meeting each other for the first time.

“h-hello soobin-ah”

“h-hi yeonjun-ssi”

But other than that, nothing special happened other than being on the same team a few times in gym and working on a few projects together in a group.

The blue-haired male never really understood why the popular guy suddenly started picking on him — someone who wasn’t known at all. 

Soobin was certain people didn’t even know his name when he walked down those nerve-wrecking hallways with all the other pubertal students staring at and passing by him.

“Garbage. Fucking trash to be thrown away. You know that right?” Yeonjun degraded the younger male, placing his right foot on Soobin’s left ankle.

The taller male, who was laying against the cold blue tiles of the empty and painfully lonely male restroom, started panting heavily, eyeing the older’s foot that rested on his poor ankle.

“Y-Yeonjun...haven’t you done enough? Look at me, I’m already broken, exactly h-how you want me to be.” Soobin spoke softly — like always, almost unable to form words at how frightened he was to talk back to his bully. 

It agitated Yeonjun how soft Soobin was. Everything he would say, everything he would do was just too soft. Even when he was pleading and begging, there was still that hint of softness present in his tone and voice.

That was the main thing he wanted to take away from his younger.

How sad that Yeonjun wanted to ruin such a beautiful earth angel — but it always had to be him before everyone else, like the selfish bitch he was.

He should’ve seen all the horrifying bruises plastered all over Soobin’s body over the last couple months, the bruises that hurt whenever the poor soul would move, the bruises that were hard to hide and the bruises that ensured Choi Yeonjun would stay surfing in the younger’s head — Soobin felt marked by him.

As if he was Yeonjun’s personal punching bag. Even the thought of being Yeonjun’s created a sick feeling in his stomach that traveled up to his throat — like morning sickness.

However, he looked more than foolish in Yeonjun’s eyes. Pleading for mercy was just utterly stupid. The older male’s insides burnt up with anger, wanting to fucking rip off Soobin’s vocal box so he could never speak again.

You could even see the passion burning in the insensitive male’s eyes, flames visible and irises red, like as if a demon was standing in front of you. 

“You’re right, my poor Soobinnie. Maybe I have done enough.” he smirked, standing up straight and crossing his arms that were covered with his navy blue school blazer, crinkled due to the younger’s desperate grip.

Soobin sighed in relief, still crying as his face ached and bled.

Such a shame. Four seconds didn’t even pass before the cotton-candy haired male crushed Soobin’s ankle in just one powerful stomp, creating a loud snapping sound that eerily echoed through the entire restroom.

The younger threw his head back faster than lighting, causing him to roughly hit it on the tiled wall. A blood curdling scream exited Soobin’s throat as pain swarmed around both his ankle and head.

Yeonjun smirked but it quickly disappeared as soon as the blue-haired male tilted his head slightly, showcasing an unreal amount of blood-red liquid splattered against the wall, over the areas Soobin’s head had previously rested.

The pink-haired male stood frozen in place, watching as a petrifying amount of the liquid pooled on the floor, complementing the younger’s waterfall of tears and gut-wrenching screams.

But now, out of the absolute blue…

His long wet eyelashes were on show as his eyes became half-lidded, making him look drowsy and high. 

The different pitched noises coming from his cherry red lips dampening and the control over his body crumbling, arms slowly and softly relaxing on his sides.

Soobin slowly sank to the floor, like a wrecked ship. His damaged head stays tilted to the side, making the blood and cut more visible — but also showcasing the smeared liquid that was bound to stain the wall.

...Soon enough, the rising and sinking of his chest becomes more difficult to see.

The poor boy’s uniform was ruined. Socks dirty, polo shirt covered in blood and untucked from his expensive gray pants. Some of the badges he had been very proud of receiving were laying on the ground in pieces — obviously after Yeonjun’s heeled shoes had crushed them.

And not to mention his hair. The fine blue-tinted platinum colour that had been recently dyed was now a prominent red colour at the back of his head. 

The sinister colour slowly and gradually ate up the rest of Soobin’s cute blue hair as he bled and shed more blood.

That lovely strong left ankle of his wasn’t looking too nice either, a bone sticking out in the wrong area as well as it twitching every six seconds or so.

Poor Soobin had passed out from all that excruciating pain.

And too bad Yeonjun just walked away, leaving the once lively boy to suffer alone in that empty male’s restroom on a pretty normal school day.

I guess he really got what he wanted…

To ensure Choi Soobin was broken.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be apart of my new series ;  
> “I’m Perfect, so perfectly Broken”


End file.
